


Silicon Carbide

by Allain_Kelyarus



Series: Grit [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Mentions of Canon Temporary Character Death(s), Suicidal Thoughts, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allain_Kelyarus/pseuds/Allain_Kelyarus
Summary: Jason’s been popping in and out of the manor more so than usual since the reader returned.





	Silicon Carbide

The first time Jason climbs into my room through my window I simply stare at him as he pulls up a chair and takes a seat. Neither of us say a word for a few minutes and it seems to me he just came here to glare at the wall. Oh well it wouldn’t be the first odd thing I’ve seen him do. But then he’s finally opening his mouth and what he says I don’t expect.

“Your apartment looks like shit.”

I simply raise an eyebrow at him in question. Alfred told me that they’ve all seen my apartment but other than that none of them have really mentioned it to me so far. He looks like he’s expecting me to respond so I do.

“We match” I joke and raise my right arm and gesture it down my body bringing attention to my heavily bandaged form. Apparently, he doesn’t share my sense of humor and simply scowls harder at the wall. I’m sure the wall would be begging for mercy if it could talk.

“You could have died” he responds and finally looks at me with an unreadable expression.

“Maybe that was the point” I tell him while looking down at my bandaged hands.

Surprisingly he doesn’t say anything else for the rest of the time he spends sitting in my room. When he does finally get up after a few hours he pats me on the shoulder gently, careful of my injuries, and climbs back out through the window. Leaving me to wonder why he came by in the first place.

 

The second time Jason climbs through my window Alfred is there collecting my lunch tray. The two stare at each other for a moment silently communicating something between them. Then Alfred tells him to clean up the dirt he’s tracked in before he leaves and is gone. Jason grabs a chair and sits by my side again. Instead of waiting a while he speaks as soon as he sits down and gets comfortable.

“Bruce, Dick, and I took care of your apartment” he states.

“I know” I respond. Bruce has already told me he’d handle it. Although he didn’t really say what exactly he was going to do. I figured he’d have the place fixed up and take care of moving arrangements.

Jason just nods at my response and stares at the wall like last time. We spend around the same amount of time in silence as the last time before he pats me on the shoulder like before and leaves.

 

The third time I’m returning to my room after trying to kill my boredom downstairs and he’s sitting in a chair by my bed looking pensive.

“Sorry” I apologize which catches his attention. “I would have come up sooner if I’d known you were waiting.”

He dismisses my comment with a hand wave and a noncommittal grunt. So, I just take my time getting resettled into my bed. My injuries have been healing well thanks in no small part to Alfred, but I still need to be careful. He watches my movements like a hawk and I wonder if he’s worried I’ll fall. Silence falls once I get back in bed and I find it unsettling this time, so I decide to speak up.

“Seen any good movies lately?” I ask.

“What?” he asks in return looking confused.

I shrug and tell him “Just thought I’d ask. I… don’t really want it to be quiet right now.”

His features soften just a bit as he replies, “Yeah actually I have.”

That’s how he starts telling me about the few movies he’s watched recently and when he exhausts that topic he moves on to books he’s read. I don’t really feel much like talking but Jason doesn’t seem to mind. He fills the silence for me for a few hours and then he’s leaving with a promise to come back soon and a reassuring pat on my shoulder.

 

The fourth time I ask him why he doesn’t just use the door and he tells me that he’s here for me not the rest of the family. I don’t know what to say to that, so I just nod, and he begins telling me about his recent cases. I can’t help but remember how when we first met he didn’t like me and we didn’t talk much. I never really figured out if it was because of my social standing or because I was already good friends with Dick. Thinking about it now it was probably both. It took disrupting a gala with a food fight for us to realize the other wasn’t so bad and we started becoming closer.

 

The fifth time Dick is already there and that seems to be enough to make him want to reconsider. I wave him over from where he’s paused on the window sill and after a moment he nods and comes in anyway. Dick doesn’t question Jason coming in through my window because again this really isn’t the oddest thing he’s done. After a while Dick makes excuses and leaves the two of us alone to talk. I ask him how he’s been since the last time I saw him, and he wastes no time filling me in.

 

I stop keeping count somewhere around the twelfth time. It’s become common place for Jason to come visit me by climbing in through the window. Everyone knows about it, but no one says anything about it not even Bruce the one time Jason came while we were talking. We talk about nothing and everything. More often than not Jason does most of the talking because I don’t really have much to talk about. Sometimes if I ask he’ll just sit with me because sometimes I need the silence but others I find it suffocating. He seems to understand and is willing to offer whatever it is I need. I’ve come to understand his visits are his way of coping with the situation as well as helping. Once he let it slip that he feels guilty about everything. That as the one with the most damage he should have noticed I was slipping he should have been there for me. He says I don’t deserve to feel the way I feel and sometimes I believe him.

 

During one of his usual visits the conversation suddenly takes an unexpected turn. In retrospect I’m not even sure how we got to the topic.

“Yeah but I’ve literally attacked practically all of you” he says.

“Ok I’ll give you that, but mental damage should count as well. If we look at that I’ve taken all of you on a roller-coaster with all this” I tell him while pointing to my own head.

He snorts and responds, “Not more than I did coming back from the fucking dead.”

“While I admit you coming back did rock the boat dying and coming back to life has sort of become a rite of passage for this family.”

“So, what? I’m a trend setter now?”

“Kind of.”

We both laugh at that and continue.

“What about going by our relationship with Bruce? He’s at least adopted you. I’m not even really his son” I point out.

“Not gonna work. I know he has offered to adopt you. Besides that’s hardly an indication of our relationship” Jason challenges.

“You know we could both just be the black sheep of the family” I suggest.

“Nope. I’m not letting you take my tittle. There can be only one” he declares.

Just then Alfred comes in and our debate is paused as we both turn our attention to him.

“Master Jason I was wondering if you’ll be joining us for dinner?” Alfred inquires.

“Crap is it that late already?” Jason asks while checking the time on his phone. “I should get going” he says after seeing the time.

“Why don’t you stay?” I ask, and he looks up at me at that. “It’s been a while since we’ve had dinner together” I point out.

He hesitates at that. If he stays for dinner, we’ll get to talk more but that also means interacting with everyone else and he obviously wasn’t planning on that today. I reach over and place my hand on his shoulder. “Stay… for me.”

He looks between me and Alfred while fiddling with his phone in his hands. “Alright” he eventually answers with a nod. Alfred gives us both a pleased smile and leaves to go prepare dinner.

It’s taking a while as expected but I think we’re all making progress. We may not be perfect or even all related by blood but we’re still a family and that’s more than I could have ever asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the last one. I hope you've enjoyed the series!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
